overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Seasonal event
A seasonal event is a special event in Overwatch. The events last 3 weeks, with the final week usually being the week of the event. During these events, normal loot boxes are replaced with seasonal event loot boxes, which contain at least one item exclusive to the event. These items include skins, emotes, victory poses, voice lines, sprays, highlight intros, and player icons. Season event loot boxes and items are unobtainable after the event concludes. Seasonal events also include an exclusive timed Arcade mode (or Brawl, before the introduction of the Arcade). Seasonal events Summer Games The Summer Games was the first seasonal event added, and are the fourth event of a chronological year. The loot boxes were reskinned into the Summer Games theme. The event is based on the 2016 Olympic Games and includes the Lúcioball brawl which takes place in 2 maps called Estádio das Rãs and Sydney Harbour Arena, and event-exclusive sports-themed items. * Summer Games 2016 ran from August 2, 2016 to August 22, 2016. * Summer Games 2017 ran from August 8, 2017 to August 29, 2017. Halloween Terror Halloween Terror was the second seasonal event introduced, and is the fifth event of a chronological year. As part of the Halloween-themed event, the loot boxes are replaced with jack-o'-lanterns filled with candy. The event includes the co-op PVE brawl Junkenstein's Revenge in a map called Adlersbrunn, and event-exclusive items based around Halloween. The Hollywood and Eichenwalde maps are also reskinned into a Halloween theme for the span of the seasonal event. * Halloween Terror 2016 ran from October 11, 2016 to November 1, 2016. * Halloween Terror 2017 ran from October 10, 2017 to November 2, 2017. Winter Wonderland Winter Wonderland was the third seasonal event introduced, and is the sixth event of a chronological year. As part of the Christmas-themed event, the loot boxes are replaced with present boxes. The event includes a new brawls, Mei's Snowball Offensive and Mei's Yeti Hunt,as well as event-exclusive items based on various Christmas/Winter references. King's Row, Hanamura, Ecopoint: Antarctica and Black Forest are reskinned into a Christmas/Winter theme for the span of the seasonal event. * Winter Wonderland 2016 ran from December 13, 2016 to January 2, 2017. * Winter Wonderland 2017 ran from December 12, 2017 to January 2, 2018. Lunar New Year Lunar New Year was the fourth seasonal event introduced, and is the first seasonal event of a chronological year. As part of the Lunar New Year-event, celebrating the year of the Rooster, the loot boxes are replaced with boxes of fireworks. The event includes event-exclusive items based on Lunar New Year festivities and references. The first event included a new capture-the-flag brawl mode, Capture the Rooster, which took place in a modified seasonal Lijiang Tower reskin aswell as in the map based in Thailand: Ayutthaya. * Lunar New Year 2017 (Year of the Rooster) ran from January 24, 2017 to February 13, 2017 * Lunar New Year 2018 (Year of the Dog) ran from February 8, 2018 to March 6, 2018 Overwatch Archives : Overwatch Archives was the fifth seasonal event introduced, and is the second event of a chronological year. Overwatch Archives replaced Uprising while still keeping the Kings Row Uprising brawl. As part of the Overwatch Archives-event, the loot boxes are replaced with supply crates. The event included the second co-op PVE brawl Uprising which took place in a modified version of King's Row, and event-exclusive items from Overwatch's Golden Era. * Overwatch Archives 2017 ran from April 11, 2017 to May 2, 2017. *Overwatch Archives 2018 ran from April 10, 2018 to April 30, 2018. Anniversary Anniversary was the sixth seasonal event introduced, and is the third event of a chronological year. As part of the Anniversary event, celebrating the anniversary of Overwatch's release, the loot boxes are reskinned to match the theme. The event includes event-exclusive items themed around artistic freedom. The first Anniversary introduced the Lockout Elimination and Limited Duel arena modes with the inclusion of 3 new maps. * Anniversary 2017 (First anniversary) ran from May 23, 2017 to June 12, 2017. Patch changes * * * * * }} de:Saisonaler Event pl:Wydarzenia sezonowe Category:Overwatch